Empire of Nikaea
The Empire of Nikaea (also referred to as the Nikaean Empire and the Empire of Three) is a nation promising to become the dominant power in the eastern galactic frontier after the fall of the Gorak'nar Imperium. Symbol of the Empire The Empire's symbol consists of three elipses - blue, green, and purple - representing the Nikaeans, the Sergorath and the Khyradorians, respectively - over a red circle with dark blue rings, which represents Nikaea, the capital; the white circle with a white filled circle in the center represents the eye of the Eternal Watcher, the deity accepted by all three races as the guardian of their peoples. Members As there are three main races in the Empire, their homeworlds are the member worlds (all other worlds in their dominion are considered colonial holdings). Nikaea :Main article: Nikaea Nikaea is the second planet in the Prora system and is the spiritual, political and military hub of the Empire, where its largest temples to the Eternal Watcher are located, as well as the Council of Chieftains that rules the planet itself. Its population was greatly reduced by the Gorak'nar scourge and seeks to rebuild itself to its former glory under Smeavian's visionary leadership. The Nikaeans, a race of cold-blooded bipedal reptilians, are exceptional warriors, with a tradition of honor that echoes that of the Klingons. As they were the ones under whom the others united, the Nikaeans are also the rulers of the Empire, though Smeavian, as reigning Emperor, shares his power with his fellows from Sergoratha and Khyrador. Sergoratha Sergoratha is the second planet in the Cycodia system and has one moon, Ances. The Sergorath themselves are a race of insectoid creatures with four eyes and maw-like mouths. Their language is a series of clicking fricatives, but their mastery of telepathy translates their speech in their listeners' minds in a language they can understand. The planetary leaders are the Hivelords; the most powerful of the Hivelords, the Hive Mindlord, rules Sergoratha. The Sergorath have a reputation for both their skill in combat and their religious zealotry; they took to the worship of the Eternal Watcher when it was introduced to them by the Nikaeans two millennia earlier. Hch'tshh the Prophet, the Hive Mindlord of Sergoratha, is also the Empire's chief religious official, and as such resides in the Grand Temple of the Eternal Watcher on Nikaea. He possesses a gift of prophecy and foresight rivalled only by the Shar'vore, and is believed to be the most powerful psionic in the Nikaean Empire. Khyrador Khyrador is the moon of the fourth planet in the Kaylaan system, a gas giant known as Ennek. The Khyradorians themselves are a race of four-legged, four-armed creatures with long necks and bird-like heads and wings. They are renowned as exceptional diplomats, able to argue their case to the other parties with success more than 70% of the time. In addition to being efficient ambassadors, they are also linguists (which helps in the diplomatic world immensely), historians and archaeologists, though they are also formidable fighters. Khyrador has a tribal system similar to that of Nikaea, also united under a single leader. Tolesakad the Emissary is the first Matriarch of Khyrador and is also the Empire's chief diplomat. She also resides on Nikaea at the side of her comrades, the Emperor and the Hive Mindlord. History The Empire of Nikaea was formed by a union of three worlds - Nikaea, Sergoratha and Khyrador - on December 1, 2380, at the height of the war between the United Federation of Planets and the Gorak'nar Imperium. The Nikaeans had been allied with the Sergorath and the Khyradorians for over two thousand years, ever since the Nikaeans developed warp travel and journeyed across the stars. They only became a true union after 2380, when both Nikaea and Khyrador were savaged by the Gorak'nar invasion. The Sergorath, the only one out of the three to escape Gorak'nar vengeance, were also dealing with their own problems. The Hives had turned on one another in the wake of the conflict, split between aiding their allies and staying off the Gorak'nar's radar. Hch'tshh, one of the Hivelords who advocated joining Nikaea in their struggle, rallied the like-minded Hives and began a campaign to unite Sergoratha under his banner. Through intimidation and skillful use of propaganda, Hch'tshh was able to convince the denizens of the isolationist Hives to turn on their hesitant Hivelords and choose a new leader who would follow his orders without question. On November 23, 2380, the Hives of Sergoratha united under Hch'tshh's rule, and travelled to Nikaea personally to meet with the High Patriarch. Smeavian the Liberator had inherited his position from his mentor and friend, Kerazaddon the Uniter, after he was killed by Artimus Devaneaux at the gates of Nikaeapolis. The Liberator had inherited a planet in ruins, a nearly-extinct Nikaean people, and a thirst for vengeance against the Gorak'nar for despoiling his world. Category:RPG Category:Star Trek